Sweet Nothing
by hiperbole
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha y no se encuentra muy feliz con cierto rubio, así que decide vengarse. Acontecimientos después del 699. SLASH DE TODO TIPO.
1. DESEOS VAN, DESEOS VIENEN

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo esto es gracias a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 1<em>: _DESEOS VAN, DESEOS VIENEN_

Naruto abre los ojos al sentir como las luces cambiaban drásticamente a un color azul neón junto con la música de ambiente, y sin moverse, sus ojos recorren lentamente el club nocturno buscando la razón, examinando cada esquina, mesa y espacio hasta que dio con la respuesta.

La jodida y maldita respuesta.

Las personas habían desaparecido y por su mente no pasa ningún pensamiento, está en blanco. Sólo persigue la figura de Sasuke bailando de manera tan delicada que hacia parecer que la canción fuera eterna. Naruto persuadía todos sus movimientos, ya fueran sus mechones negros que subían y caían en el mismo lugar, su respiración levemente agitada que se veía por su cuello que siempre llevaba descubierto y sus manos que tocaban una y otra, y otra vez todo su mismo cuerpo. Está pasmado, hipnotizado por las luces que lentamente se acomodaban tan conveniente en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Y cuándo vuelve la vista hacía su cara, observa que le está sonriendo de una forma tan arrogante y desgraciada que hace que Naruto apriete su puño izquierdo en la posadera del sillón para luego empezar a sentir como el cuerpo le pesa repentinamente. Pero no se inmuta. Él sabe exactamente de qué se trata desde que vio esa mirada, esos ojos. La canción sigue sonando y ve como Sasuke se acerca lentamente, mientras él no hace más que seguir apretando el puño.

Sasuke separa las piernas de Naruto para poder acomodar la suya mientras lo observa y empieza a frotarla, lento y con finura. Y es que el maldito bastardo es así. Tan fino y delicado que encabrona. Y que este en esta posición sin que Naruto pueda al menos tocarlo lo encabrona más. Y él lo sabe, ya que sigue acariciándolo pero con una sonrisa de lado y con su mano que va subiendo hasta la entrepierna de Naruto, haciendo que se le escape un pequeño gemido que sólo hace que Sasuke se ría y se acerque un poco más.

―Hazlo… ―Sasuke le susurra al oído y Naruto puede sentir la voz discerniendo todo su cuerpo―… destrúyeme… quiero que me rompas… en piezas… sin piedad… como… prefieras…

Aquella voz retumba en su interior junto con la luz y la música.

―… Aquí… ahora… ―cierra las ojos y hace una pausa―… arruíname.

Las últimas palabras quedan en el aire, ya que Naruto lo toma a la más cercana esquina y lo avienta contra la pared violentamente, mientras que Sasuke lo observa con su mirada arrogante de siempre, provocando que Naruto se tome esto como una competencia que él, de ninguna manera, perderá. Levanta la pierna de Sasuke y lo penetra sin preparación o cuidado. Y eso hace que Sasuke suelte una risita y se agarre de la espalda de su compañero.

Naruto lo toma con sus manos y lo levanta, pegándolo más hacia la pared mientras penetra sin ninguna delicadeza, Adentro y afuera, una y otra vez y observa que Sasuke está sin darle la cara. Sin dejar de moverse, hace que lo vea, y a Naruto le da algo. Su cara estaba tan acalorada y sus labios tan rosas que no podía aguantarse. Buscó sus labios desesperadamente pero Sasuke volvió a inclinar la mirada.

―…_más…_ _má…ás fuerte_…

La música se escucha, va creciendo, haciendo que la misma canción invada la esquina en donde estaban, provocando que Naruto vaya cerrando los ojos, poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada… y cuando finalmente los cierra, de la nada, escucha un ruido seco y una puerta cerrarse.

Al abrir los ojos, piensa que sigue en el club, pero se da cuenta que está en un apartamento blanco y sin pensarlo, cierra los ojos otra vez, hasta ser interrumpido por un golpe en la mejilla lo que hace que levante la vista para saber quién putas fue.

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ―le pregunta sobresaltado a Sai, que lo observaba confuso con una mano en su cintura― ¡¿Y dónde mierda está Sasuke?!

Sai lo sigue observando sin contestar y se sienta enfrente de él, mientras que Naruto se aleja un poco hacia atrás.

―No sé de qué hablas.

Naruto intenta pararse pero un dolor que le recorre todo su cuerpo lo deja helado.

―No sé de qué hablas ―repite Sai― pero sé que no deberías moverte. Estabas tan ebrio que tuve que traerte aquí, ya que nunca me quisiste decir dónde vives… y Sakura estaba igual que tú como para preguntarle… ―lo miró con atención abriendo mucho los ojos― leí en un libro que esa era la mejor opción. Traer a tu pareja/compañero/amigo a tu casa después de una noche de borrachera.

_No te lo digo porque haces mierdas raras cómo estas._

Quería contestarle incoherencia y media, pero se sentía tan cansado y adolorido que prefirió dejarse llevar por sus instintos y caer rendido que ni siquiera notó a un joven con traje verde y pelo negro que se asomaba tras la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Konoha por la madrugada, ya fuera del club, Sakura llevaba cargando a Ino, que, aunque la rubia fuera más alta que ella, Sakura era cien veces más fuerte. Pero estaban tan ebrias ambas que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, así que iban tropezando en cualquier barril, pared o persona que estuviera enfrente de ellas.<p>

Y las carcajadas resonaban por toda la villa.

Llegaron a su apartamento que abrió de una patada. Dos, tres, cuatro pasos y Sakura avienta a Ino al sillón, pero lo que no imaginaba es que Ino la tiraría del cabello para que cayera encima de ella, lo que a la rubia le pareció al principio ocurrente y tal vez divertido se convirtió en algo más… incitante al verla fijamente, ya que tenerla ahí, arriba de ella, con sus ojos verdes observándola, sus mejillas ruborizadas y para rematar, su boca abierta con la respiración entrecortada. Sabe exactamente que siente al verla así y sabe exactamente todo lo que quiere.

Y sabe que todo le viene valiendo un jodido comino y la besa. Y, oh dios, como besa.

Su lengua se abre camino entre los labios húmedos y rosados de Sakura, que no se resisten ni por un segundo y los cierra lentamente para succionar esa lengua, y esos labios carnosos y calientes. Ino no se sorprende al sentir la rápida respuesta de Sakura, al contrario, le encanta, le fascina que no se ande con rollos. Mete una de sus manos en el cabello rosado y la otra la va bajando hasta su abdomen, mientras que Sakura sólo acaricia torpemente el cuello y la mejilla de Ino, pero a la rubia no le importa, de hecho, hasta aprovecha esa situación. Y vaya que la aprovecha.

Ino tiene la mano metida por debajo de las ropas de Sakura, la sigue besando mientras le acaricia por arriba del sostén, acariciando suavemente sus pechos, haciendo que suelte sus labios y DIOS, el sillón se hunde junto con la moral de Sakura al soltar el primer gemido y eso provoca que Ino junte de nuevo sus labios y deslice lentamente la mano, jugando con las yemas de los dedos por todo su abdomen, provocándole a Sakura un cosquilleo que envés de darle risa, la hacía morderse y morderle los labios, e Ino seguía su camino hasta llegar a sus bragas, que ya se encontraban mojadas.

Sólo las yemas de sus dedos acarician delicadamente por arriba de ellas, provocando que su amiga se arqueé, Ino observa que Sakura mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta, jadeando de placer, moviéndose torpemente sobre su cuerpo y no se resiste, la quiere ver toda completa, no sólo caricias. Sentía que Sakura estaba llegando al auge y ni siquiera había hecho nada aún. Necesitaba más de ella y no se va iba a quedar con las ganas de verla sudar, gritar envés de gemir, y quería ver su cara agotada y su aliento apenas con fuerza después de todo, era algo que ansiaba verlo suceder. Así que levanta la blusa de Sakura besándola con más calor, mientras que esta alza los brazos para desprenderla con mayor facilidad pero una voz grave y burlona las interrumpe haciendo que Sakura de una vuelta y caiga a espaldas del sillón.

―Venía a invitarlas a una fiesta pero supongo que ustedes ya empezaron la suya ―gritoneó Kiba para después apuntarlas con una botella de sake que tenía en la mano― y vaya, qué fiesta.

Sakura se asomó por el respaldo del sillón y miró a su amiga abriendo tanto los ojos que parecían platos.

―¿Qué no sabes tocar? Maldita sea ―le contestó Ino acomodándose su falda

―Oh, toqué ―lo dice abriendo mucho los ojos― toqué un montón de veces pero veo que estaban muy entretenidas que no me escucharon. Entonces, dime, ¿Sakura es la ruidosa después de todo? Siempre pensé que eras tú a la hora de la cama. Y después de ti, siempre creí que era Hinata, ya sabes, por todos los gritos y desmayos que se carga. Además, que ya la he calado. Esa Hyuga no es toda una santita como ustedes creen, eh. Déjenme les digo que cuando yo…

―Por dios, cállate el hocico, aliento de perro ―ordena la rubia mientras se le acerca― ahí estaremos, y que no se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto, porque te corto tu estúpido y pequeño ''orgullo'' del que tanto presumes.

Kiba se le quedó viendo a Sakura para luego volver a ver a Ino y darle un trago a su bebida.

―Es mañana en casa de Shikamaru. Yo por mi parte tengo que ir porque le debo varias, pero ganas no tengo ya que su amor de toda la vida regresó a Konoha. Y para mis putas pulgas, es más que claro que Naruto lo va a invitar ―dio media vuelta y las volvió a ver con aire travieso― y por favor, señoritas, dejen algo para la fiesta.

Ino cerró la puerta sulfurando y se topó con Sakura enfrente de ella.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó, pero ya no hacía falta, su amiga la había quitado de en medio y se había largado de ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Una farola emite un leve sonido como de chisporroteo antes de encenderse, y bajo esa luz anaranjada dentro de aquel callejón detrás del club se encuentra Kakashi, recargado a un lado de la puerta de salida de emergencia por la cuál sale Gai quitándose confeti de los hombros.<p>

―¡KAKASHI!, ¡sabía que estarías aquí, mi Kakashi!

Gai se acerca para abrazarlo pero este se hace para un lado dejándolo con los brazos colgados.

―¿Qué me descubrió? ―preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se volvía a recargar en la pared.

―Un callejón oscuro con poca iluminación y alejado de donde esta la gente son dos cosas que siempre me recuerdan a ti. ¡Es por eso que no dude en venir a buscarte aquí!

Kakashi se da cuenta que Gai sigue teniendo confeti en el cabello así que se acerca y lo limpia, con sólo meter sus manos en el grueso cabello negro que tiene. Y Gai se queda calmado observando el perfil tan pálido junto con sus profundas ojeras y más que eso, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Y se queda pensando y analizando que desde que él tiene memoria de haberlo conocido, Kakashi nunca ha tenido una cita, ni siquiera lo ha visto interesado en alguien. Ni siquiera en Rin, que ella era muy hermosa y además simpática.

―Oye, Kakashi

―_Hmm._

―¿Tú nunca has tenido… _eso_? ―vaya forma infantil de hablar.

―¿Confeti? No. ―contesta sin preocupación alguna― Nunca. No lo soporto. Es muy difícil de quitar con todo mi cabello.

Gai se aclara la garganta y baja su mirada hacia el suelo.

―Me refiero al sexo.

Kakashi se sorprende al escuchar dicha palabra saliendo de la boca de Gai que hasta se aleja un poco de él. Y luego de unos segundos, levanta la ceja derecha y lo observa. Gai está más rojo que un tomate y sigue mirando el suelo.

―¿y por qué necesariamente quieres saber? ―pregunta sólo porque le encanta transformar los momentos incómodos en más incómodos.

Gai rebusca desesperado una piedra para patearla y verse un poco despreocupado pero fracasa y empieza a subir la vista lentamente hasta toparse con la cara de Kakashi que lo miraba apunto de reventar en risas y eso lo tranquiliza un poco.

―Porque… porque… ―observa la pared de ladrillos tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero fracasa de nuevo― porque…

―No ―lo dice franco y sin vergüenza.

―¿No? ¿Nunca? ¿Jamás? ¿Ni una vez?

―No, Gai. Nunca. Jamás. Ni una vez.

―Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba.

―¿Y qué? No es como si tú hayas tenido algo.

Esta conversación cada vez se volvía más infantil que ni parecía que unos viejos de cuarenta y tantos la estuvieran teniendo.

―¿Y por qué crees eso? ―pregunta Gai ofendido.

―¿Lo has hecho?

―No.

―Ahí está.

―¿Y alguna vez has querido?

―No.

―¿No? ¿Ni una vez?

Kakashi medita bien la respuesta y se alborota el cabello antes de contestar.

―Más bien, no lo sé. Es difícil. A veces me dan ganas, pero luego.. blah.

―¿Blah?

―Sí, blah.

―Entiendo. ―contesta con seriedad y asintiendo― Me pasa igual.

―¿Con quién? ―ahora es Kakashi el que pregunta.

―Muchas veces de mujeres que conocía en misiones, tú, Kurenai..,

Kakashi, atónito, pregunta:

―¿Quién?

―Kurenai.

―No, no, no, antes.

―Ah, tú.

―¿En serio? ―abre mucho los ojos.

―Eres un hombre muy atractivo. Desde que éramos jóvenes, bueno no es que seamos viejos ahora, pero tú entiendes. Muchas veces, especialmente cuando te veía en tu uniforme de ambu.

―Me quedaba muy bien, ¿verdad? ―pregunta sonriéndole.

―Así es.

Kakashi lo observa aún sonriendo. Tal vez se vaya a arrepentir de lo que va a preguntarle, pero lo hace de todas maneras, acortando la distancia que de por sí, ya era poca. Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Gai le gana:

―¿Y no tienes ganas ahorita?

No lo repitió dos veces, Kakashi lo arrastró hacía la pared de ladrillos y emprendió a besarlo. Lengua y labios siguen su camino hacia el cuello, besos pequeños que marcan el territorio, un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Labios que se encuentran al tiempo que dos cuerpos se amoldan a la perfección. Gai había metido una de sus piernas en medio de las de Kakashi. Fricción, tela contra piel, una y otra vez. Pero no por no ''haberlo hecho'' significaba que no tenía experiencia. De hecho, Kakashi tenía más que experiencia, tenia conocimiento. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Bajo su mano suavemente por el abdomen fuerte de Gai y metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones para luego moverse con desenvoltura por dentro su ropa interior, y Gai contiene por un segundo la respiración cuando siente ese contacto. Y aún besándolo, él hace lo mismo con Kakashi.

Ambos hombres, en medio de un callejón apenas alumbrado se estaban dando placer por primera vez sin alguna vergüenza o pena. Se sentían jóvenes, con la adrenalina y excitación de pensar que alguien los pudiera sorprender.

Y los jadeos suaves y bajos de Kakashi sólo ponían más duro a Gai, al ver su cara que antes pálida ahora era rosada, al ver sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y más, su mano metida en sus pantalones. Kakashi puede sentirlo, pero quiere más, necesita más, así que aprieta el miembro de Gai y lo frota con más fuerza. Arriba y abajo. Y Gai hace lo mismo con él, provocando que las piernas de Kakashi se quieran arquear. Y siguen los gemidos que parecían susurros en la oreja de Gai.

Pero todo termina con un maremoto que se expande con fuerza desde el punto de origen de la virilidad de ambos, es un maremoto que arrasa con todo. Kakashi se deja caer sobre los hombros de Gai, y él lo rodea con sus fuertes brazos, y en silencio esperan a que la última ola del maremoto se disperse lentamente. Al tiempo que su respiración poco a poco se normaliza.

―Wow ―susurra hacía abajo observando un poco de semen que le quedó entre los dedos― ¿lo hice bien?

―Lo hiciste muy bien ―contesta Gai sonriendo mientras metía su barbilla en el cabello gris de su rival― Kakashi Ambu aún me pone.

―Lo sé. Tú no estuviste nada mal, eh.

* * *

><p>¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAS!<p>

Este es el primer capítulo y la primera historia de Naruto que publico. Más bien, que me da el valor de publicar.

Traten de no desesperarse por no saber porque Sasuke hizo el genjutsu ese a Naruto. Quise darle drama ya que así es la relación entre ellos, siempre haciendo acciones que no son justificadas después (?) sólo que aquí lo justifiqué con sexo ardiente y caliente, wuuuuu.

Lo llame así porque intenté recrearlo en lo que pasó después de la guerra. Lo de _Dulce Nada_, viene de parte de Sasuke, ya que se siente engañado y olvidado. Esto es obvio antes del casamiento de Hinata y Naruto (((((ew))))), pero si anduvieron ahí quedando, pero CHAN, CHAN, llega Sasuke. El yuri me salió de la nada, no pregunten. InoSaku siempre me ha gustado y me parece de lo más sexy. Y lo de Kakagai porque quería poner al menos un romance que fuera canon, ¿o no? jajaja, para mi se casaron y fue la única pareja que Kishimoto no me destrozó.

Si quieren alguna pareja con los demás, no importa que no sea hetero ( o sí es), díganme. Haganmelo saber en los reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues al menos se tomaron la molestia de leer y se agradece. :)

Pueden llamarme Mon, o por mi nombre de usuario. Lo que les plazca, jaja.

Hasta lueguin.


	2. ENTRE TRAGO Y TRAGO

_CAPÍTULO ll:_ _ENTRE TRAGO Y TRAGO_

Las fiestas de Shikamaru siempre llegan a ser las más relajadas. Consisten en estar sentados en el piso, conversando sobre misiones, disputas, anécdotas en general, mientras la música suena. Aunque desde que la guerra acabó, y Naruto cumplió la mayoría de edad, se aliaba con Kiba y jugaban a la botella arruinando aquella tranquilidad que Shikamaru tanto añoraba. Ya que había de todo. Desde lo más inocente a lo más desgraciado, aventurado, indecoroso y sucio que se pudiera hacer. Y está vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Estaban todos reunidos en círculo. Excepto por Naruto y Kiba, que se retaban a ver quién terminaba su bebida más rápido y así decidirían quien seria el primer jugador.

―Yo gano ―presume el rubio secándose la boca con su brazo y viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona― vete a sentar, Kiba.

Y murmurando indecencias, eso hace, justo en medio de Temari y Shikamaru. Haciendo que Temari refunfuñe pero Kiba está lo que le sigue de borracho como para darse cuenta. Naruto también se sienta, alado de Hinata y le lanza una sonrisa pequeña antes de girar la botella, sin darse cuenta que ella ya estaba más que roja. Han pasado más de 5 meses, y ella aún no supera la relación fugaz que tuvieron. Y es que, ¿cómo superar a un idiota cómo él? Fue amable, cálido, confiable… todo lo que Hinata pudo pedir después de que la guerra terminara, el funeral de Neji y los cambios que llevaron por él. Necesitó a alguien que la apoyará y más que todo eso, necesitó a alguien que la hiciera sentir amada y como una mujer. Se prometió ella misma que no pensaría en él más allá de ser un amigo, no por haber terminado mal. De hecho, Naruto no pudo ser más cuidadoso al momento de romper, pero verlo ahí… sentado alado de ella… tan grande, maduro y feliz… dejando una gota del sake que estaba tomando escurrirle por su cuello tan apetitoso… sólo hacía que Hinata quisiera… deseaba…

―¡Na- Naruto-kun!… ―se le escapa, se tapa la boca y mira hacía el suelo apenada y tan roja como siempre. Con miedo, levanta la cabeza pensando encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto pero lo que ve es él dándole otro sorbo a su bebida mientras se carcajea. No escuchó y un sentimiento de tristeza recorre el pecho de Hinata, deseando haber sido escuchada por él.

La música cambia y la botella elige a Tenten y a Chouji. Acostumbrado, el joven no hace más que bajar la cabeza esperando que la kunoichi haga una mueca de asco, como suele suceder siempre en estos juegos. Pero recibe lo opuesto. Unas manos delicadas y tibias tocan su barbilla, haciéndolo que se enderece y vea los grandes ojos cafés de Tenten cerrándose mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba paralizado. No sabía qué hacer. Y mucho menos como reaccionar, así que sólo la imitó. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Fue un beso de piquito, pero dulce. Y más porque al terminar, Tenten le sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que Chouji se sintiera en las nubes.

El sonido de la guitarra, la batería y el bajo son el marco perfecto para este juego. Así que mientras todos le daban palmadas en la espalda y en la cabeza a Chouji, Tenten hizo girar la botella y esta vez fue el turno de Sakura. Pero según las reglas de su juego, era una vez reto, ―que vendría siendo el beso― y la segunda vez era una confesión. Así que le tocaba a ella confesar.

Y vaya qué confesó.

―Bueno… ―Tenten la apunta con una expresión en la cara más que infantil― quiero que me confieses con quién fue tu primera… ya sabes qué…

Sakura no finge tener vergüenza. La cara se le empieza a poner roja y siente las miradas de todos sobre ella. Toma aire, infla sus mejillas y exhala.

―Kaka.. ―su voz apenas y suena― …Kakashi-sensei…

Un silencio incomodo invade aquella sala y la chica se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Alguien necesita hablar, ahora mismo, ya, en ese momento.

Y tenia que ser Kiba.

―Joder ―dice con un toque de reverencia― ¿cómo le hizo?

Shikamaru lo golpea en la nuca.

―Cállate.

―No ―lo corrige Ino, con un tono peligroso― creo que hablo por todos los que están aquí sentados cuando pregunto, ¿cómo?

Sakura, después de unos segundos, retira sus manos de la cara y baja la mirada hacia el suelo.

―Fui a visitarlo al hospital… él estaba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, Lolita. Entre pláticas, miradas y él citando varios diálogos del libro, no pude resistirme y me lance arriba de él. Al principio se confundió pero yo inicié todo… empecé a moverme arriba de él… ―cerró los ojos, recordando ese momento― como lo hizo Lolita en una parte especifica del libro… con mis manos le fui abriendo su camisa, y comencé a tocarle su abdomen tan… tan firme… él repetía que alguien podía entrar… que yo era muy joven para alguien como él… y eso último sólo me provocaba más tenerlo… ah… sentirlo… ―se humedeció los labios― después de tanta fricción y sus ojos observándome fijamente, abordé a quitarle sus pantalones y a acariciarle el pe…

―¡ESTÁ BIEN! ―grita Temari haciendo que Sakura abra los ojos― parece que no hay que darle más bebida a esta niña… una copa más y va a empezar a recitar porno… ―suelta una risa nerviosa y agarra la botella― ¿Quién sigue?

La botella vuelve a girar y se detiene en Ino y Hinata. Y la primera mirada que tiene Ino es la de Sakura, y se da cuenta porque ella también la estaba viendo, sólo que al hacer contacto, la pelirosa volteó hacia otra parte rápidamente. Ino levanta una ceja, se acaba de dar cuenta que la pequeña Sakura, su amiga, no era tan inocente como ella pensaba que lo era. Pues ella también podía probarle una que otras cosillas. Prepotente y con la cabeza en alto, se acerca a Hinata. Kiba está que no se aguanta, pero Shikamaru tiene una mano en su boca para evitar que diga incoherencias, todos tenían los ojos en ellas dos hasta que son interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose.

―Hasta en eso tienes que joderla muy bien, ¿verdad? ―dice Kiba aprovechando que Shikamaru le soltó la boca― ¿Qué haces aquí, peinado de trasero de pato?

Está bien. Eso de insultar no sé le da a Kiba cuando se encuentra ebrio.

―Fui invitado ―su tono es indiferente y a Naruto le invade un escalofrío que le recorre desde la espalda hasta las piernas dejándolo sin habla.

―Deja de ser un crío, Kiba ―Shikamaru le hace una seña a Sasuke para que se siente enfrente de él.

Y mientras Sasuke toma asiento justo alado de Shino, Hinata, con su cara hecha un lio, sólo tenia planeado un pequeño e inocente beso. Pero Ino la tomó agarrándola del cuello, aprovechando que Hinata era casta y la besó de todas las maneras. Metía y sacaba la lengua, succionaba su labio inferior, y cuando iba a dejarla, abrió su ojo izquierdo y observó que Sakura las estaba viendo muy atenta, así que siguió su viaje en las Islas Hyuga. Metió sus dedos en el cabello largo y morado mientras entrelazaba su otra mano con la de ella. Abrió su boca una vez más sólo para ver la expresión de Hinata, que buscó los labios de la rubia, a lo que Ino iba a responderle una vez más sólo para encelar a Sakura, si no hubiera sido por la voz superior de Temari que las detuvo al ver la expresión de casi todos los hombres. Incluso Shikamaru.

―Suficiente.

Ino se va alejando lentamente observando a Hinata que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y su cara más que roja. La botella gira nuevamente, y es el turno de confesarse para Shikamaru, a lo que la cara de la rubia se ilumina con una sonrisa que rápidamente se desaparece al oír las palabras amargas de su compañero:

―Si me vas a preguntar lo que sé que me vas a preguntar, Ino, tú sabes la respuesta ―con un dedo apunta a Temari, que abre mucho los ojos al escucharlo― Así que pregunta cualquier otra cosa.

―Como siempre quitándole la diversión a lo divertido ―la joven se queja― al menos, dinos cómo fue o dónde.

―En mi habitación. ―contesta con tono serio― Después de una cita.

―Qué aburrido.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco y le pasa la botella de mala gana.

Esta vez, se para en Sasuke y Sai.

―No, gracias ―dice Kiba escondiéndose en la espalda de Temari.

Ambos se levantan y se ponen de rodillas, Sai apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos en el piso, mientras que Sasuke tiene una mano en la misma posición que él, y la otra tocando delicadamente el mentón de Sai. Podría haber sido el beso más simple de todos pero vaya que estuvo bueno. La música de ambiente quedaba perfectamente con el suceso y Naruto vuelve a sentir ese espasmo en el estómago que sintió aquella noche en el club, sintió un calor que le recorría la espalda y una sensación que le hacia apretar los dientes. Ver como los labios de Sasuke se mojaban, la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados era algo que le encabronaba.

No tuvo que intervenir Temari, ya que duró lo que tenía que durar y todos estaban observando con precisión y rigor. Hasta Kiba, que se le había olvidado que pretendía no mirarlo.

Al paso del tiempo, las canciones se acaban, temas cambian y sólo Sai y Lee se encuentran en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared. A un lado de ellos, esta Temari y Shikamaru tan pegados que es difícil saber que están haciendo. Chouji y Tenten estan platicando con Shino, que les recordaba que él había estado ahí sentado también sólo que nadie le había prestado atención y Naruto, sentado en el sofá dándole un sorbo a su bebida mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Kiba que dormía alado de él.

Levanta la vista y se da cuenta que Sasuke está sentado, apoyando sus codos en la mesa blanca mientras juega con el popote de su bebida. Y no lo piensa dos veces cuando ya se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Al sentarse, Sasuke, sin dejar el popote y con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, le lanza una mirada seria y Naruto se arrepiente haberse sentado así nada más. Se aclara la garganta y se alborota el cabello, tratando de encontrar las palabras con que romper el silencio pero la mirada prudente y juiciosa de Sasuke lo ponen en presión y cuando apenas va a escupir lo primero que tiene en la mente es interrumpido:

―Tráeme una bebida.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta incrédulo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tal vez había escuchado mal.

―Que me traigas una bebida.

La sonrisa desaparece. Hijo de perra.

―¡¿Quién mierdas crees qué soy?!

―Alguien lo suficientemente capacitado como para traerme una bebida.

―Capaci…¡¿qué?! ―Naruto se alborota más el cabello, desesperado― ¡No me vengas con palabras que no entiendo!

―Tal vez si abrieras un libro de vez en cuando tu vocabulario sería más amplio. Y aún quiero mi bebida.

El rubio estalla, comportándose como si aún tuviera 11 años y estuviera en sus épocas del tan añorado equipo 7.

―¡Tienes tus dos piernas bien sanas como para levantarte y traer una tu mismo, sabes! ―el tono infantil resuena en sus palabras― ¡Te hubieras quedado en el bosque! ¡Seguro estabas acostumbrado a que un cuervo o pájaro o un animal raro como tú te llevará lo qué quisieras! ¡Pues aquí no se puede hac…!

Abre los ojos como platos, incrédulo. Es callado por el pie descalzo de Sasuke que se encontraba frotando su entrepierna. Esta vez no era una fantasía, mucho menos un genjutsu y la mirada de Sasuke. Esa mirada ridículamente fría viéndolo. Observándolo. Tentándolo. Y eso le hundía la moral y el orgullo hasta el fondo de los fondos.

Se atreve a levantar la vista y Sasuke no cambia de expresión.

Trata de articular su nombre pero de nuevo es callado por un movimiento más brusco y violento que Naruto no hace más que apretar el puño en la mesa, tratando de contenerse. Siente la fricción, siente el movimiento, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Ya no puede aguantar más y con la mirada de Sasuke clavada en la suya sólo lo empeora. El pie sube más y con los dedos toca suavemente la punta, haciendo que Naruto se diera por vencido y se corriera. Sasuke baja el pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―Ahora tráeme mi bebida.

Naruto, aún incrédulo se levanta lo más rápido de la mesa y sale disparado de la fiesta. Mientras que Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco y continua jugando con su sorbete.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otra parte de la fiesta, en uno de las tantas bodegas que tenia Shikamaru en su casa, con poca iluminación y en pleno piso, dos cuerpos se unían con desesperación y calor. Se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta los gemidos de la pelirosa que Ino trataba de callar con su mano mientras su lengua recorría aquellos pequeños pechos que ansiaba desde hace tantos años tocar, sentir y más que todo, probar.<p>

Lengua y labios siguen su camino hacia el cuello, que esta salpicado por mechones de ese cabello rosa lustroso, que se pegan a la piel de la chica, besos pequeños que marcan el territorio, un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja y las uñas que se entierran en la espalda de Ino. Labios que se encuentran al tiempo que dos cuerpos se amoldan a la perfección. Fricción, tela contra piel, una y otra vez. La cara de Sakura nunca se había visto tan roja a lo que Ino aprovecha la situación.

―¿Kakashi-sensei te hizo sentir así? ¿ah? ―la reta poco antes de darle un mordisco en el cuello. El susurro se impregna en su mismo cuello, haciendo que Sakura se arqueé.

―N-no ―muy apenas contesta, sin abrir los ojos.

Pero no era suficiente. Si alguien tuviera que describir con una oración a Ino Yamanaka sería ''odia perder'' y esta vez no seria la excepción. Por supuesto que no perdería y menos ante lo que un viejo profesor con viejas mañas le hizo antiguamente a Sakura.

―¿Y así?

La mano que tenía sobre la espalda de Sakura se desliza por debajo de la falda de tablones que llevaba puesta, recorre con la mera punta de solo tres dedos y mueve a un lado la braga que ya estaba por demás mojada, para comenzar a acariciarla. Sakura siente electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, los dedos fríos de Ino tocando esa parte tan caliente le provocaba morderse los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar. Lo que Ino no resiste y mete dos dedos en la boquita de Sakura, a lo que ella chupa sin cuestionar. Es lo más exquisito que ha sentido y eso que ella está haciendo todo el trabajo. Pero sentir la saliva y los labios carnosos de Sakura deslizándose por sus delicados dedos era algo que la excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa que un chico le había hecho. La mirada perdida de Sakura en plena lujuria era algo difícil de superar. Algo que la incitaba a hacerle de todo lo habido y por haber. Quería sentirla toda. Tocarla toda. Tenerla toda.

Y lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo no tendrá Kakagai porque necesito pensar qué reacción tendrá Gai al enterarse de que Kakashi no es virgen. Jajaja.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen criticas y no me olviden :)


End file.
